Une Flèche dans l'Ombre
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures] Toute l'existence de Shinddha Kory a basculé en seulement quelques jours, suite à un événement pour le moins inattendu. Alors qu'il chassait, un énorme vague l'a surpris. Alors qu'il aurait du y rester, il s'est réveillé. Malheureusement pour lui, dans le Cratère, tout ce que l'on croit proche de nous n'est que parfaite illusion.


_Coucou tout le monde ! Après Bob et Grunlek, on s'attaque aujourd'hui au MEGA-GROS-ONE-SHOT de l'amour sur Shinddha :D Il restera ensuite Théo, Mani et Aldo si tout va bien. Ce gros bébé m'a pris quelque chose comme trois semaines pour le terminer, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 **Disclaimer :** Aventures est la propriété de Mahyar, Krayn, Bob Lennon, Fred et Seb du Grenier. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite !

 **UNE FLÈCHE DANS L'OMBRE**

Shinddha Kory prit une grande respiration, recrachant toute l'eau accumulée dans ses poumons en une fois, lui brûlant la poitrine. Couché à plat ventre dans la boue, à côté d'une rivière, il se demandait comment il avait pu survivre au torrent d'eau qu'il s'était pris dans la figure. Il se souvenait avoir été en train de chasser, quand un bruit l'avait surpris. Une énorme vague d'eau, probablement de la rivière en crue juste à côté l'avait entraîné sur plusieurs kilomètres. Il se souvenait avoir avalé de l'eau, ne pas avoir su trouver l'air pour respirer. Et cette horrible sensation. Celle d'être certain que l'on va y rester.

Il toussa à nouveau, recrachant un peu de boue. Il était sale. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient couvertes de boue, ses vêtements avaient été hachés par la force du torrent. Il tenta de se relever, sa poitrine le brûla et il se laissa retomber au sol. Son père l'avait pourtant averti de ne pas aller chasser par temps de crue, que c'était dangereux. Il s'accrocha à une racine et se hissa sur la berge. Il était exténué. Il attrapa ce qui restait de son arc, un bout de bois brisé en deux retenu par une corde défraîchie, et commença à remonter le torrent. Il se mit à observer les arbres, cherchant le moindre indice pouvant lui indiquer où il se trouvait, ce qu'il trouva rapidement. Une marque en forme de croix, peinte en rouge, indiquant la direction à suivre pour retrouver le village.

Il marcha près de quatre heures comme ça, à travers les bois, gelé, trempé et sans aucun moyen de se défendre. Il fut assez content de ne pas rencontrer de prédateurs. Les premiers bâtiments du village du clan Kory ne tardèrent plus à apparaître à l'horizon. Il était situé assez loin de la rivière et ne semblait pas avoir été touché, hormis le puits, qui avait débordé. De fortes pluies tombaient sur la région depuis maintenant deux semaines, il était difficile de trouver de la nourriture, c'est pourquoi Shin avait voulu prouver qu'il était assez grand pour en ramener.

« Shinddha ! »

Une grande femme brune lui plongea dessus. Elle le serra dans ses bras, les mains tremblantes. Un homme plus imposant attendait sur le pallier d'une maison impressionnante, bras croisés, sourcils froncés. Shin savait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure, mais il s'en fichait.

« Tu vas bien ? Où étais-tu ?! Jeune inconscient, la rivière est sortie de son lit, tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Tu as froid ? Tes joues sont toutes bleues. Va te décrasser, nous parlerons de ton aventure dans la forêt avec ton père juste après.

\- Oui maman. Je... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. »

Il se dépêcha de rentrer, la tête basse, n'osant pas croiser le regard de son père. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, et se prépara un seau d'eau chaude. Il retira la boue, changea ses vêtements, mais quelque chose le marqua. Ses mains étaient toujours bleues. Il n'avait pourtant pas froid, il se sentait même plutôt bien. Il se dit que ça devait être une question de temps et qu'il avait peut être pris froid dans la forêt, et n'y fit donc pas plus attention. Il soigna une vilaine écorchure à son genou gauche et finit par sortir. Ses parents devaient l'attendre dans le salon. Il s'y dirigea, la boule au ventre. Mais, alors qu'il s'attendait à une avalanche de reproches, il n'eut le droit qu'à deux regards écarquillés. Ils le dévisageaient tous les deux, visiblement choqués.

« Shin... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dehors ? Demanda son père.

\- Euh... Rien, mentit-il, je suis juste parti chasser, et j'ai entendu la rivière déborder donc je me suis mis à l'abri dans une grotte. C'est tout.

\- Fils, ne me mens pas, c'est très important. Est-ce que tu... Est-ce que tu as été emporté par la rivière ? »

Il baissa la tête, coupable. Son père prit une grande inspiration.

« Shin, va t'occuper de ta petite sœur dans ta chambre, je dois parler avec ta mère. De... De ton comportement. »

Il quitta la pièce, mais se colla contre le mur. Le ton alarmiste qu'avait prit la voix de son géniteur l'avait inquiété. Et ce qu'il entendit ce soir là le fit complètement paniquer.

« Jeanne, je sais que ça va être dur à entendre pour toi. Notre... Notre fils est mort, dans la forêt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il est là ! Il a juste pris froid, ça ira mieux demain !

\- Il a été ramené à la vie. J'avais un ami mage, qui a beaucoup étudié les demi-élémentaires. Je pense qu'il... Qu'il en est devenu un. Il a été béni par les éléments. Le problème, c'est qu'il va probablement développer des pouvoirs, qui peuvent être très dangereux. Il va bientôt possiblement devenir une menace pour nous tous. Mais je connais...

\- Non. Tu ne vendras pas mon fils à une de tes Eglises. Moi aussi j'ai des contacts, je sais ce qu'ils font aux personnes qui ne sont pas humaines dans les Eglises. Harold, c'est ton fils, tu ne peux pas... Je t'en empêcherai.

\- En attendant, il ne doit plus sortir. Si d'autres personnes s'en aperçoivent... »

Shin quitta sa cachette et se précipita dans sa chambre, en entendant son père se lever. Louisa, sa petite sœur de six ans, releva la tête. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Shiiiin ! Maman elle disait qu'elle savait pas où t'étais. Pourquoi t'es bleu ?

\- J'en... J'en sais rien. Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais.

\- Tu as attrapé des lapins ?

\- J'en avais attrapé deux, mais je les ai perdu dans le torrent.

\- C'est pas grave, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. »

Elle le serra dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

\- Rien.

\- Shin...

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Les parents parlaient de me... me vendre, que j'étais mort, ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai... J'ai peur. Je veux pas me retrouver seul.

\- Tu as dû mal comprendre, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Ouais, t'as raison. »

Il lui sourit, essayant de masquer son inquiétude. Le reste de la soirée se passa calemement. Shin resta cloîtré dans la chambre à jouer à la poupée avec sa cadette, préférant oublier ce qu'il avait entendu, ou tout du moins de se convaincre que tout allait bien. C'est en plein milieu de la nuit que la situation se gâta. Alors qu'il dormait tranquillement, une sensation de froid l'avait envahie. Il avait ouvert les yeux, gêné, et s'était retrouvé sur une véritable patinoire. Le sol, les murs, tout était gelé. Louisa s'était elle aussi réveillée, trouvant son grand frère complètement paniqué dans son lit.

« Shin, ne panique pas, dit-elle calmement.

\- Mais... Je... Je sais pas comment j'ai fait ça ! Je sais pas comment... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe...

\- Je ne dirais rien aux parents, ne t'inquiète pas, mais... Tu peux retirer ça ?

\- Je sais pas... Je vais essayer. »

Il posa une main sur le mur, ferma les yeux. Il la sentit, sous ses doigts, la glace, revenant à lui. En seulement quelques secondes, la situation était revenue à la normale. Louisa descendit de son lit et le rejoignit en deux trois bonds. Shin recula contre le mur.

« Non ! N'approche pas. Je ne veux... Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi. C'est même plutôt classe. Tu peux faire d'autres choses ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'arrive ! »

Elle lui désobéit et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Il rendit l'étreinte, ses mains tremblant de manière incontrôlée. Les larmes ne mirent pas longtemps à venir, et il s'effondra en larmes dans ses bras. Louisa tenta de le réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et la fatigue finit par les gagner tous les deux, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Au réveil, ils ne parlèrent pas de ce qu'il s'était passé, préférant garder le silence. Louisa s'habilla rapidement et partit directement cueillir des fruits en forêt, profitant d'une accalmie. Shin voulut lui aller chasser, mais son père l'arrêta net.

« Non, dit-il froidement. Toi tu restes ici, aide ta mère.

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- Shin, tu es puni de sorties jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils. Il ne riposta pas, se dirigea vers la chambre et claqua la porte de toutes ses forces, pour bien montrer qu'il était en colère. Seulement, quelque chose se produit. La porte se gela immédiatement, tout comme le sol. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de réfreiner sa colère. Il devait se concentrer avant que...

« Shin ? Appela la voix de sa mère derrière la porte. »

Il paniqua. Elle ne devait pas voir ça. Il essaya de faire comme la veille, mais la peur l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. La porte s'ouvrit, la glace avait pris la posséssion de la pièce. Il se laissa tomber au sol et se mit à pleurer.

« Je suis... Je suis désolé, je voulais pas... Je sais pas comment... »

Elle s'accroupit doucement près de lui, incroyablement calme. Elle tenta de paraître rassurante, mais sa voix tremblante fit exactement le contraire dans le cœur et l'esprit du jeune chasseur.

« Shin, regarde-moi. Tu dois te calmer, respire profondément. »

Ellle lui prit les mains, il finit par se détendre, ferma les yeux, et inspira. La glace lui revint entre les mains, et disparut. Sa mère s'assit près de lui.

« Je sais que ce que tu vis est difficile, mais tu vas devoir t'y habituer. Shin, tu n'es plus humain... Tu t'es noyé dans le torrent, mais un élémentaire t'as... ramené à la vie, et t'as offert un cadeau très puissant. Tu vas devoir apprendre à te maîtriser, et tout se passera bien.

\- Mais, Papa, il a...

\- Tu nous as entendus ? »

Shin baissa la tête, honteux, mais il voulait tout de même savoir. Cette histoire l'inquiétait, et le cachait à ses parents était au dessus de ses forces. Elle le colla à elle, et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Demi-élémentaire ou non, tu restes mon enfant, et je tuerai quiconque se mettra entre toi et moi. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je vais te trouver un mage, pour t'aider à développer et contrôler tes pouvoir. Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiètes pas. Cependant, ton père a raison sur une chose, tu ne peux plus sortir comme ça. J'ai peur que des personnes te dénoncent à une de ces satanées Eglises. Je vais ajouter un masque à ta tenue de chasse, et des gants. Et tiens-toi éloigné des Eglises. »

Il hocha la tête, souriant pour la première fois depuis cet accident. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait considéré ce don comme un cadeau, mais il allait essayer. Qu'est-ce que ça coûtait ? Il se releva, sa mère le laissa seule pour vaquer à ses occupations. Il poussa un soupir, et attrapa un long bout de bois, un couteau, et commença à confectionner un nouvel arc, l'autre étant définitivement inutilisable. Seul son père en avait un vrai, lui se contentait de bouts de bois et d'une corde, et ça lui convenait plutôt bien. Il ne cessait de penser aux paroles de son père, mais aussi à ce que les Eglises pourraient lui faire. Il avait entendu des rumeurs, il avait vu des gens se faire embarquer, mais il n'y avait jamais réellement fait attention avant aujourd'hui. Il soupira. Il n'avait rien demandé, pourquoi il n'était pas simplement mort ? Il regretta immédiatement en pensant à Louisa, très attachée à lui et qui aurait été effondrée par sa disparition. Il accrocha la corde de son arc. Mais il restait curieux, comment pouvait-il produire de la glace ? Pouvait-il même créer des choses avec ? Tant de questions et personne pour y répondre. Il se sentait bien seul. D'autres personnes avaient-elles le même don que lui ? Il chercha frénétiquement une flèche, pour tester son nouvel arc, quand une idée lui vint.

Il se concentra, ferma les yeux, visualisa l'image d'une flèche. Il ne vit pas sa mère entrer dans la pièce. Il sentit de l'eau couler le long de ses bras, avant de glisser le long de l'arc, et de se matérialiser. Il ouvrit les yeux, une flèche de glace était apparue sur son arc, prête à être lancée. Il se mit à sourire, ravi. Il croisa le regard de sa mère, qui elle aussi souriait.

« J'ai rafistolé une vieille cape, voilà ton masque, et tes gants.

\- Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Oui. »

Il lança sa flèche sur la petite cible confectionnée par son père, dans le fond de sa chambre. Elle se planta en plein centre. Il posa son arc et enfila sa nouvelle tenue. Le masque cachait le bas de son visage, et avec la capuche, on ne voyait qu'un vague reflet bleuté. Personne n'aurait pu dire qu'il était bleu.

Louisa ne tarda pas à apparaître à la porte, un panier rempli de pommes rouges.

« Il recommence à pleuvoir, dit-elle, mais j'ai pu récupéré ça dans les pommiers du voisin.

\- Louisa, tu as encore volé ce pauvre Fantasio ?

\- Il est vieux et à moitié aveugle, il remarquera rien. »

Shin attrapa une pomme dans le panier et croqua dedans. Louisa lui sourit, ravie de voir qu'il allait mieux. L'adolescent et sa sœur suivirent leur mère en cuisine, pour préparer le repas en attendant le retour de leur père dans quelques heures. Le reste de la matinée se passa dans le calme, Shin exploitant ses nouveaux dons sous les encouragements de sa sœur, tout en lui apprenant à utiliser un arc. Elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, et Shin se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas l'emmener chasser avec lui. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'irruption de sa mère dans leur chambre.

« Ton père a averti l'Eglise de l'Eau, la voisine l'a vu en compagnie d'un prêtre. Tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Prends des couvertures, de l'eau et à manger et vous partez tous les deux vous cacher dans la forêt. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque, revenez dans quelques jours.

\- Mais Maman...

\- C'est après toi qu'ils en ont Shin. Tu vas être fort. Louisa, promet moi d'être prudente. »

Pris de court, Shin fit ses affaire à la hâte. Il récupéra les provisions, son arc, puis passa par l'arrière de la maison. Louisa sur les talons. Elle les encouragea du regard, et ils quittèrent la ville rapidement, au pas de course. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois, pendant trois bonnes heures, avant de trouver une petite grotte tranquille, camouflée par du lierre, qui pourrait facilement les abriter pendant la nuit. Shin alluma un feu et ils s'installèrent.

« Pourquoi Papa a fait ça ? Demanda Louisa, après quelques minutes.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Il ne t'aimes plus ?

\- Je ne sais pas Louisa. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils me veulent, ni pourquoi Papa m'a dénoncé. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'aurais peut être mieux fait de rester mort.

\- Non, ne dis pas ça. Je tiens à toi moi, tu n'es pas tout seul tu sais. »

Elle se colla à lui, Shin reserra son bras sur ses épaules. Il était soucieux, se demandant bien ce qui allait se produire ensuite, comment sa mère allait brouiller les traces. Son père l'avait trahi, il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il devait en penser. Devait-il le détester ? Après tout, il n'avait voulu que protéger sa famille, et Shin savait qu'il était un danger pour eux. Et il l'acceptait, peut être méritait-il ce qui lui arrivait. Sa mère ne cessait de répéter que les bêtises attiraient le mauvais regard des dieux, peut être l'avaient-ils définitivement abandonné pour le transformer en monstre ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de si grave ? Louisa pointa quelque chose du doigt, le sortant de son angoisse. Devant la grotte, un lapin était tranquillement en train de brouter, ne se méfiant pas d'eux. Shin retira son arc, cristallisa une flèche, puis le tendit à Louisa.

« Tu veux essayer ? »

Elle parut touchée par sa requête, et s'empara de l'arme. Shin l'aida à placer ses mains, Louisa tendit la corde et la flèche se décocha. Le lapin poussa un petit cri plaintif avant de rendre l'âme, une flèche le traversant de part en part. Shin sortit de la grotte pour récupérer la proie. Il s'occupa de dépecer l'animal et le mit à rôtir, alors que sa jeune sœur fêtait sa victoire en sautillant joyeusement autour du feu. La soirée se passa calmement, et Louisa finit par s'endormir contre son frère, exténuée. Lui n'y parvint pas et attendit l'aube calmement, le regard perdu sur le feu mourrant.

Au petit matin, il laissa Louisa seule. Elle était en train de dormir, profondément et il ne voulait pas la réveiller, le voyage de la veille ayant été long et épuisant. Il lui laissa un petit mot, attrapa son arc et chercha la piste d'une biche. Elles pululaient dans la région en ce moment, et puisqu'ils étaient au beau milieu de la forêt, c'était l'endroit idéal pour les débusquer. Par chance, il tomba rapidement sur une piste. Il traqua l'animal pendant deux bonnes heures, avant de finalement arriver à son but. La biche était en train de boire dans une rivière, un jeune faon gambadant joyeusement à ses côtés. Il visa le petit et décocha sa flèche, qui s'encastra dans la tête du jeune qui tomba au sol. Il eut quelques spasmes, et finit par s'immobiliser. La biche détala en le voyant sortir du buisson. Un faon serait amplement suffisant pour les nourrir pendant plusieurs jours.

Il attrapa la carcasse et fit demi-tour, ravi. Cependant, à l'approche du camp, son sourire perdit en intensité. Un homme en robe bleue était couché au sol, égorgé, encore en vie, en train de se noyer dans son propre sang. Shin lâcha immédiatement le faon et courut vers la grotte, son estomac se tordant sous la peur et l'adrénaline. Elle était vide. Le feu était éteint, les affaires étaient encore là, mais plus de traces de Louisa. Il chercha une empreinte, quelque chose pouvant l'aider. Quand son regard se posa sur une tâche rouge à l'entrée. Des traces de pas, couverts de sang. C'était ceux de quelqu'un en train de courir en boîtant, et de petite taille.

Shin attrapa son arc et commença à suivre les traces, le cœur battant la chamade. Les larmes menaçant de couler lui brouillait la vue. Il savait qui était ce mage à l'entrée. C'était un mage de l'eau, il était forcément là pour lui. Ils les avaient retrouvé, tout était de sa faute. Les traces s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée d'une grotte. Shin n'hésita pas une seconde et s'y engouffra.

« Louisa ? Appela t-il. Louisa ? Tu es là ?

\- Sh... Shin ? »

Il accourut au fond de la grotte et se figea. Sa petite sœur était couchée sur le dos, respirant difficilement, encerclée par une mare de sang. Il la souleva doucement, les mains tremblantes. Une plaie béante était visible dans sa poitrine, ne laissant que peu d'espoir quand à sa survie tant elle était large. C'était fini pour elle, même si le chasseur refusait de le croire. Il appuya sur la plaie, elle poussa un cri de douleur avant de repousser ses mains doucement, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle savait ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Non... Non... J'aurais jamais du partir, j'aurais jamais du partir... »

Des larmes se mirent à dévaler ses joues. Louisa lui sourit. Elle posa une main sur sa joue, et essuya sa joue avec son pouce. Il se sentait horriblement coupable. Comment pourrait-il vivre avec ça sur la conscience ? Sa stupidité avait conduit sa petite sœur à la mort, il commençait définitivement à croire que les dieux souhaitaient qu'ils soient malheureux.

« Hey... Tout... Tout va bien d'accord ? C'est... Pas de ta faute.

\- Economise ton souffle, je vais te sortir de là.

\- Je vais mourir Shin... Tu le sais... Pas... Pas vrai ? »

Il hocha tristement la tête. Il s'installa contre la paroi, et la colla contre lui. Elle lui aggripa la main, qu'il serra doucement, en lui carressant les cheveux. Il resta jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, tranquillement, contre lui. Le demi-élémentaire resta un long moment silencieux, son corps sans vie dans les bras, le regard vide. Le temps semblait s'être refroidi. Il se sentait vide. Il ne pleura pas, il n'hurla pas, il resta simplement immobile, pendant de très très longues heures. Dans la soirée, il positionna Louisa sous un arbre, couchée parmi les fleurs. Elle semblait dormir, mais son teint très pâle, crispé, indiquait qu'elle avait souffert. Il tourna le regard et s'enfonça dans la forêt, la rage au ventre. Ils avaient osé la lui prendre, ils allaient le payer. Il dégaina son arc rageusement et se dirigea vers son village.

Deux heures de marche plus tard, il aperçut au loin de la fumée, en anormale quantité, au dessus des grands arbres de la forêt. Il accéléra sensiblement le pas, l'inquiétude lui rongeant les entrailles. Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, son estomac se tordit complètement et il se laissa tomber à genoux. Des morts, par dizaines, étaient en train de brûler, entassés les uns sur les autres, sans têtes. Et pour cause. Elles étaient planté sur des pics à l'entrée de chaque maison, chacune des personnes qu'il avait un jour connu. Il se releva et avança doucement dans l'allée principale, incroyablement silencieuse. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Son clan entier avait été massacré. Juste pour lui. Ses pas le guidèrent naturellement vers sa maison. Il releva timidement la tête vers les deux pics à l'entrée. Il détourna immédiatement le regard, la vision de la tête de ses parents, décapités, lui était insupportable. Il rentra tête baissée.

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, il le savait. Il attrapa tout ce qui pouvait lui servir : vivres, dagues, des vêtements propres. Son regard se posa sur l'arc de son père posé en évidence sur la table de la cuisine. Il lâcha le sien, pour s'en saisir. S'il devait se venger, autant que ce soit l'arme de son père qui soit la cause de leur souffrance. Il sortit de la maison, et avança vers la forêt, la tête haute, entre les divers tas de cadavres. Il les pleurerait plus tard.

Une fine neige se mit à tomber sur la ville, il sourit. Son nouvel élément allait être particulièrement utile. _Crac._ Il cristallisa une flèche et fit volte face. La pointe de la flèche se pointa sur le front d'un homme qui lui était inconnu. Il semblait incroyablement détendu, et son sourire trahissait un certain sadisme. Au premier coup d'oeil, il sut qu'il était l'un des responsables.

« Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas lâcher cette flèche, dit-il d'une voix froide.

\- Doucement mon garçon. Tu devrais poser ça, tu vas finir par te faire mal.

\- Qui êtes vous ? C'est vous qui avait fait ça ?!

\- Oui, c'est moi. »

Les mains de Shin se mirent à trembler. Son regard était complètement fou, cet homme était dangereux. Il avait très envie de décocher la flèche, mais la curiosité l'en empêchait.

« C'est aussi moi qui ai tué la gamine. Ta petite sœur je suppose. Elle hurlait ton nom à travers les bois. Elle est maligne, elle a réussi à tuer mon homme de main. Je l'ai perdue de vue, mais puisque tu es là, je suppose qu'elle a du crever, elle aussi. Shinddha, tu es un être assez exceptionnel, tous ces gens... Ils sont inférieurs à toi, ils n'étaient là que pour s'opposer à ta destinée. Te débarrassez d'eux, c'est tout ce qu'il te fallait, même si tu ne l'acceptes pas encore. Tu verras, tu me remercieras plus tard. »

Shin tira la flèche dans son épaule. Il tomba au sol, en se mettant à rire de façon démentielle. Une autre flèche se cristallisa instantanément.

« Où sont les autres ? Demanda le demi-élémentaire d'un ton froid.

\- Quels autres ?

\- Vous n'avez pas pu tuer tout le monde tout seul. Vous avez un clan ? Une guilde ?

\- T'es malin. Mais pas assez. Pourquoi crois-tu que je bavasse avec toi au lieu de tenter de t'attraper ? Je suis un paladdin de l'Eglise de l'Eau, et mon rôle, c'est de purifier la Terre des petites saloperies comme toi. Parce que tu vois, toi et tes copains élémentaires, vous êtes voués à détruire le monde. Mais c'est ton jour de chance, tu sais pourquoi ? L'archevêque a besoin de cobayes ! Tu es l'heureux élu. »

Un bruit l'alerta, au dessus de lui. Il fit un bond sur le côté, bien plus rapide que ceux qu'il faisait avant, ce qui l'étonna lui-même. Un filet, retenu par des rochers tomba au sol, alors que des hommes en armures bleues-noires débarquaient de tous les côtés en hurlant, armes en main. Shin pointa l'homme à terre, lui décocha une flèche dans la tête et se mit à courir. Il passa entre deux maisons, sauta au dessus d'une clotûre et fila, tout droit, poursuivi par des cavaliers. Il était certes plus lent, mais aussi plus agile, et il connaissait parfaitement le terrain. Il se glissa dans les cavité, sauta dans les arbres, et finit par trouver refuge près d'un fleuve, sous un abri naturel. Cependant, les gardes de l'eau l'avaient vu filer, et ils ne tardèrent pas à le retrouver.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?! Pourquoi vous me voulez ?! Cracha t-il aux deux hommes, s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

\- On te l'a dit, on a besoin de toi, pour tester des... trucs. On va bien s'amuser, tu verras. »

Il cristallisa une nouvelle flèche. Il se sentait faible, peut être était-ce la dernière qu'il pourrait créer ? Cette idée ne lui avait encore jamais traversé l'esprit et la panique commença à le guetter. Les hommes se rapprochèrent. Il tira une flèche, elle rata sa cible. Il recula, la peur lui nouant l'estomac en se rendant compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à en générer une nouvelle.

« Laissez-moi ! Hurla t-il. Vous avez tué assez de personnes !

\- On va pas te tuer. Promis. Et... Et... »

Les yeux des deux hommes s'étaient soudainement écarquillés. Ils se mirent à reculer doucement, à reculons, avant de fuir à toute vitesse, effrayés. Shin resta un moment interdit. Avaient-ils eu peur de lui ? Une goutte d'eau froide lui tomba sur le front. Il releva les yeux et fit un bond en arrière, qui le fit tomber au sol. Un être titanesque, composé uniquement d'eau était sorti du fleuve. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, il se sentait attiré, comme un aimant. Quelque chose au fond de lui hurlait d'approcher. Ce qu'il finit par faire.

 _« Bonjour enfant de l'eau. »_

Il fronça les soucils. La voix était féminine, et elle provenait directement de sa tête. Il se figea, inquiet.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?_ Répondit-il mentalement, sans vraiment savoir si ça marcherait.

 _\- Je me nomme Ru'Anpo, je suis l'élémentaire qui t'as ramenée à la vie, je suis ta protectrice Shinddha._

 _\- Ma protectrice ?_ Répéta t-il amèrement. J _'aurais mieux fait de mourir, regardez ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tout ses gens sont morts par ma faute ! Juste parce que vous m'avez ramené à la vie, donné ses dons. J'ai rien demandé ! J'en voulais pas ! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir maintenant ?_

 _\- Un sauveur, enfant de l'eau. Je peux voir ton destin, je peux sentir les lignes du temps vibrer à ton passage. Tu sauveras le monde, et tu ne seras pas seul._ »

Il resta un moment silencieux. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

« _Je comprends ta colère. Mais tu obtiendras vengeance, un jour. Les terres de Cratère sont en danger Shinddha Kory, et tôt ou tard, ton chemin croisera celui d'autres enfants de ces terres. Et tu ne seras plus seul. Enfant de l'eau, je ne peux accéder à ta requête, tu ne peux point mourir maintenant. Ta destinée t'attend. Je veillerai sur toi. Ne crains rien._ »

L'élémentaire recula, avant de s'enfoncer dans le fleuve, sous les yeux d'un Shinddha perplexe. Ru'Anpo fusionna avec le fleuve et disparut, l'abandonnant avec ses questions. Il se sentit incroyablement vide. L'Eglise de l'Eau devait croire que la créature l'avait tuée, ils devaient être loin désormais. La solitude l'envahit. Il se laissa glisser contre un rocher, enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux et s'endormit pour quelques heures.

Il se releva ensuite, attrapa son arc. La neige s'intensifiait, il devait partir d'ici. Il se mit en route, dans les bois, vers une direction complètement inconnue. Le froid s'intensifiait, il frissonnait dans ses vêtements. Après plusieurs heures, il se laissa tomber dans la neige, frigorifié, espérant que la mort vienne le chercher. Il resta allongé là quelques temps, quand des voix l'alertèrent. Il tenta de se relever, mes ses muscles ne répondaient plus.

« Théo, puisque je te dis que la ville est de l'autre côté ! C'est la troisième fois qu'on croise cet arbre ! Grunlek ! Dis-lui toi !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?! Tous les arbres se ressemblent dans cette forêt de merde !

\- J'ai une intuition ! Je suis sûr qu'on est déjà passé par là ! Grunlek, où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Shin vit un visage se pencher sur lui, celui d'un nain. Il le toucha, cherchant quelque chose. Le demi-élémentaire releva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu peux te lever ? Demanda doucement le nain, alors que les deux autres se rapprochaient. Je m'appelle Grunlek, avec mes compagnons on va t'aider, d'accord ? Bob, il te reste une cape ? Il est complètement frigorifié, si on le réchauffe pas, il va y rester. »

L'archer sentit qu'on lui arrachait l'arc des mains. Il poussa un petit gémissement plaintif, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Il se réveilla à la lumière du soleil, traversant la fenêtre. Un instant, il se revit dans son propre lit, avec sa mère le réprimandant parce qu'il était déjà tard. Son estomac se tordit, cette scène, il ne la vivrait plus jamais. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Un homme en armure se tenait à côté de son lit, bras croisé. Une armure... Le souvenir de l'Eglise le hanta immédiatement. En faisait-il parti ? Il généra discrètement un pic de glace dans sa main. S'il pouvait le tuer discrètement, il aurait le temps de fuir par la fenêtre. La porte s'ouvrit, Shin referma les yeux, faisant le mort.

« Il dort encore ? Demanda une voix inquiète qui lui était familière. »

L'image de ce nain lui revint en mémoire. Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour lui ?

« Ouais. Aucun signe de réveil. Et il est toujours bleu.

\- Mais c'est pas possible, grogna une troisième voix. L'onguent que j'ai préparé devait le réchauffer, à cette heure-ci il ne devrait plus être en hypothermie. Pousse-toi, je vais l'examiner. »

Shin se crispa. Quelque chose toucha sa couverture. Il ne réfléchit pas et dégaina son pic, le stoppant à seulement quelques millimètres de la jugulaire d'un parfait inconnu qui s'immobilisa. L'homme en armure dégaina son épée et lui pointa à son tour sous la gorge.

« Pose ça gamin, tu vas blesser quelqu'un.

\- Toi d'abord, cracha Shin. Ou je l'égorge. »

L'homme qu'il tenait en joue était un mage, à en juger par sa robe rouge. Il ne bougeait plus, tétanisé. Le nain, Grunlek, s'approcha.

« Théo, range cette épée. Tout va bien, nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis. On t'a trouvé sous la neige, dans la forêt. Bob t'as soigné. »

Shin baissa doucement la main. Le mage poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de reculer. Shin fit fondre son arme, sous les yeux médusés de Bob qui poussa un petit cri de surprise.

« Je voiiiiis ! C'est un demi-élémentaire ! C'est pour ça qu'il est bleu ! S'exclama t-il joyeusement. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta t-il rapidement en voyant son regard meurtrier, je n'ai rien contre. Moi aussi je suis une hérésie ! Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, pyromage et demi-démon. Mais je le vis bien. Le grand monsieur bourru à côté c'est Théo de Silverberg, paladdin, inquisiteur, ça dépend des jours. Il tire des éclairs et il combat plutôt bien, surtout quand il est en manque de sang. Et Grunlek von Krayn, c'est à lui que tu dois la vie. »

Théo fronça les sourcils à la description de l'homme mais resta silencieux. Il continuait de le dévisager, mauvais, la main sur le pommeau de son épée. Shin se releva doucement dans son lit.

« On est où ?

\- Dans une taverne, à la sortie d'une grande ville, répondit Grunlek. Il n'y a pas de paladdins dans les environs, tu n'as rien à craindre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la poudreuse ? Demanda Théo, sèchement.

\- Je fêtais le massacre de ma famille, répondit tout aussi sèchement Shin. Par des paladins justement.

\- Oh eh, tu vas baisser d'un ton le bleu, gronda l'inquisiteur, menaçant. On est pas tous comme ça. Tu crois que j'aurais laisser l'alumette te soigner sinon ? Ou même vivre. Qu'est-ce que je foutrais avec deux hérésies si je voulais les tuer ?

\- Techniquement, intervint le mage, aux dernières nouvelles, tu voulais toujours me...

\- Ta gueule Bob. »

Le pyromage leva les mains en l'air, en signe de soumission.

« Pour faire court, on est un groupe d'aventuriers qui tentons de rester en dehors des problèmes et on aide comme on peut, continua Théo. Tu peux te joindre à nous pendant quelques semaines, au moins le temps que l'Eglise qui te pourchasse abandonne. On pourra te protéger.

\- J'ai pas besoin de votre protection, répondit sombrement Shin.

\- Mais tu as décidément besoin de personnes de confiance, le coupa Bob. Je... Je sais ce que ça fait, de voir beaucoup de personnes que tu aimes souffrir, mourir. Mon père a massacré un village entier pour me protéger, parce qu'ils avaient tenté de me tuer. Pas une bonne période pour moi. Je suis pas le seul. Théo a fui son ordre parce qu'il a découvert qu'ils voulaient me tuer juste parce que mon père a tué son père, Grunlek a fui sa ville parce qu'il le jugeait à cause de son bras métallique... Tu es loin d'être le seul. Et dans les dures épreuves, on a besoin d'alliés. Reste avec nous. Au moins un mois, le temps que les choses se calment. Tu le regretteras pas, je te le promets. C'est quoi ton nom ? »

Shin resta silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre. L'offre était tentante, il aurait bien voulu, mais la peur de s'attacher avant de les voir mourir l'envahit immédiatement. Il ne voulait plus s'attacher, il ne voulait plus souffrir. Mais d'un autre côté, il était seul, plus rien ne l'obligeait à rester dans cette région. S'éloigner lui ferait du bien. Il poussa un soupir, avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

« Très bien, un mois. Je m'appelle Shinddha Kory. »

Bob lui sourit, avant de lui donner une petite tape dans le dos, ravi.

« Bienvenue dans l'équipe dans ce cas, tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser. Repose-toi cet après-midi, demain on part à l'aventure. »

Il lui sourit malgré lui. Shin l'aimait bien. Grunlek semblait également heureux, Théo restait lui plus réservé. Le demi-élémentaire se recoucha. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui, et il comptait bien ne pas tout foirer cette fois-ci.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que cette petite fanfic vous a plu, je dois avouer qu'elle m'a bien défoulée. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser. Je le trouve personnellement un peu moins bon que Absence ou Lettre d'Héritage, mais plus intense niveau action et émotion. Donc je reste sceptique. Je vous fais des bisouilles, on se retrouve très bientôt pour de nouveaux textes !_


End file.
